No rest for the wicked
by unprepared
Summary: Sam dreams about a girl who needs help of the supernatural kind. The brothers go in search of her and get more than they expected. ...Season 1......First fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own anything supernatural. However Kristen is my creation.

this is my first fanfic so i'd love any reviews. thanks

hope you like

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lightning lit up the sky as the rain fell down on the forest below. A young woman ran through the forest, her eyes darting behind her as if looking for a beast that followed. She turned her attention back to her destination; a small town that lay beyond the outskirts of the forest. That was where she had planned to meet up with her brother. It wasn't far, soon she would be safe. She took another look behind her and could no longer see him, though she knew he could not be lost that easily. Her legs ran on, stumbling blindly in the darkness. Her face and arms were covered with scratches and her clothes torn and heavy from the rain. Hearing a twig snap behind her, she turns quickly. Twisting her ankle. She represses a cry of pain she grabs her ankle. Her eyes dart around her, seeking his face in the darkness.

"Ouch looks painful"  
Kristen's body stiffened, she could hear the smile in his voice. He was there, hiding somewhere in the darkness.

"You look rather …pale Kristen. You hurt?"  
Her eyes searched for a weapon, anything that might help. In the shadows, a smiled crawled across the man's face.

"I've been trying to find you for a while now. It's time to come home Kristen"

She saw him emerge from the darkness, walking calmly towards her. She knew she was helpless against him with her ankle throbbing under her fingers, he knew it too.  
"Oh come on Kristen, just come back with me and we'll get that ankle looked at"  
His pale hand reached out towards her, waiting.

Her fingers found a rock on the ground and she thrust it at his face, slicing into his porcelain skin, leaving a thread of crimson behind.  
His black eyes shone with rage as Kristen scrambled away.

She could hear his enraged breaths as she climbed into a hollow tree. As his breathing faded away she lowered herself onto her weak ankle. Two hands fell down on her shoulders.

"Don't… ever… try… that… again…"

His fingers digging in under her collarbones, pain shooting down her body, she began to struggle. He dug his fingers deeper, piercing her skin as he lifted her, waiting for her cry of pain.

"You don't scare me" Through clenched teeth her resolve faded.

Pain throbbing in her head and aching through her body. Her fresh blood dripped down her arms to the ground. With her head becoming light and her eyelids heavy she whispered "lee" and fell into darkness. "Sleep, you need to rest, you'll be home soon"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam shot up in his seat and came face to face with a curious looking Dean.

"Well, spill it…" Dean knew the signs of a vision by now, the sweat tracing his brother's brow, the mind shattering headaches, and that look he got. The one that caused the worry inside dean to shudder.

"We have to go to Summerville in South Carolina. Tonight."  
Sam had come to realise that it was best to open up to dean when he asked about a vision. Secrets between them often meant trouble.

"Oh crap…" Dean whined. "That town's miles off course. You sure about this one Sammy?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."

After a moment of thought Dean turned the ignition. "So much for rest. South Carolina here we come"

Sam sighed "Vampires. It's a bloody vampire dean."  
Dean's lips tightened. "So, was there a chick in this vision of yours? You know… vampires, hot chicks, blood and sweaty vampire…"  
"Dude, don't even say it"

Sam was almost jealous of dean's ability to see the immature side to things. But then he remembered the vision… there had been nothing funny about that.

"We need to find a forest… something with heaps of…" he had to focus on what he'd seen, the clues he'd been given. "…fog or mist… uh…and dense bush… like thorny bushes"  
"What? No co-ordinates? No street signs? All you got is fog and bush"  
Sam just looked at his brother. "Mist and thorny bush"  
"O.K. Well this should be a breeze."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Wow! Thank you all so much for the support, I've decided to put this next chapter up early… let me know what you think because any encouragement I get just makes me want to update more. :) Thanks especially to Kim who has helped me more than she'll ever know.

I started the ideas for this story before Dead Man's Blood so lets just say that the Winchester have never come across Vampires before. I also have very little knowledge of America layout so I've looked at maps and stuff... sorry if the info I've got is incorrect. Summerville does exist but I know crap all about it. lol.

Well here's part 2. Hope you all enjoy it. Cheers.

Ash

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Summerville was a small town, as dean and Sam drove onto the main street they realised that this was going to be harder than most other hunts.

"So were you actually serious about the vampire thing? I mean, dad never found any "real" proof of the legend. It was all just screwed up teens looking for trouble."

"You don't think a happy little town like this doesn't have messed up kids?"

"I'm sure it does… that's why I think we could be wasting our time here. There's no local history of suspicious deaths or odd happenings, maybe it's just a mistake. Too many vampire movies got you daydreaming or something."

"I'm telling you dean… it isn't _the _Dracula… but there definitely is a vampire of some sort in this town."

"If you say so…"

Sam sighed, "So where do we start?"

"The best place for information"

"But we've got the Internet… we don't need to find the town library"

"Haven't I taught you anything? The pub Sam… the pub's the best place for weird gossip"

Sam had always suspected that Dean just started searches at the pub in the search of beer and women, but he figured Dean was right this time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What kind of punk-ass town doesn't have a pub?"

Dean was grumpily stirring a third sugar into his coffee. Sam smiled over at his brother.

"You know, I paid $3.50 for that so you better drink it."

"Yeah yeah…" dean took the coffee and gulped down a mouthful.

"Ohhh yuck… that tastes like crap…"

Dean looked at Sam smirking across from him. Dean sighed a sigh of anger and downed the rest of the drink.

"Happy?"

"Yep." Sam smiled

"So tell me more about the girl in your vision?

"Well she was quite tall and had dark hair…"

"… Gee sounds unique" dean smirked

"Her name was Kristen. She was on her way here when the attack happened… she was coming to meet her brother… lee"

A man that waits tables at the coffee house appeared next to Dean.

"Hey, do you two actually want anything to eat or should I clear your table now?"

Dean gave the guy a smug smile.

"I could actually do with a water… are they free?"

"Yeah there's a jug over there buy the 'help yourself' sign. But if you guys aren't gunna buy much more, then you should quit your mindless conversations, quit wasting my time and get out of here so I can close up" the man walked away, dean staring after him.

Sam sat forward in his seat "did you see that?"

"Yeah I saw it… that smart-arse just totally pissed me off. How rude man."

"No… not that… his name badge… it said lee."

"huh, small town. So you think that's the bro?"

"Might as well find out."

Dean and Sam got up from their table and made their way over to the young man. Sam started talking before Dean had the chance for any snide remarks.

"Hi, ah, Lee is it?"

The guy turned. "Look guys I'm sorry about before, I'm a bit tense today. You guys want me to clear your table now?"

"Ah, yeah sure. But I was wondering… are you Kristen's Brother?"

The man immediately looked worried. "What's happened to Kris? I thought something was wrong when she didn't turn up… oh god where is she?"

Dean threw out his arms. "Hey dude, we don't know anything for sure."

"But we think she's in trouble. I know this is hard to believe but last night I had a… vision of sorts. I saw your sister with a creepy looking dude and she was calling your name"

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and whispered. "Whoa Sam…overload. He's gunna think we're nuts."

"There isn't time to have a nice chat dean"

Dean raised his eyebrows… this was true… better to get the weird truth out there.

Lee stepped forward "so you're a seer? Where was she in the reverie?"

"Aye?" Dean now thought this guy was the one who was nuts.

"_In the vision_… do you know where she was?"

"Some sort of forest… there was lot's of bush with thorns…"

"Anything else?"

"… It was misty… and she was thinking about seeing you, something about getting out of the forest to a nearby town."

"Hey guys… as nice as this whole chat is… I think we're running out of time"

Lee and Sam turned to where Dean stood at the window, staring out into the fog that had just shrouded the town.

"The plantation off Boone Hill Road…"

Sam looked at Lee "you know how to get there?"

"Yeah it's quite a way out of town… but that's where she'll be"

"Ok, come on… we'll find her" Dean made his way out to the car.

"To the bat-mobile" Sam joked.

Dean turned to him "Dude, don't ever call her that again"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Thanks for the reviews and constant support! Hope this is a chapter that you all like… and that it isn't too confusing lol.

So, what are we up to now? Dean and Sam just met the brother of the girl from Sam's vision. So now Dean, Sam and Lee are now off to find Kristen. Will they make it in time? Only I know… muahahahaha!

Ash

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's time to come home Kristen"

She saw him emerge from the darkness, walking calmly towards her. She knew she was helpless against him with her ankle throbbing under her fingers, he knew it too.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The car sped along through the mist.

"Can you go any faster?" Sam asked his brother

"Dude, for the third time, I'm going as fast as I can"

Sam leaned back running his hands through his hair. 'Why was it taking so long?' Sam hated this, the feeling of not knowing if they would get there in time to help or if they would arrive and find that they were too late.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll get there" it was as if Dean was reading his brothers mind.

Lee hadn't said a word since they got in the car. Dean was cautious of him. Not many people would believe about Sam's visions let alone be experts on the topic. Something wasn't quite right. Sam took Lee's silence as worry.

"We're going to find Kristen Lee, it'll all be ok"

"I know."

There was an awkward silence in the car as dean looked at Lee in the rear mirror.

"How are you so sure?" he mumbled.

"I can feel her, she's about five minutes away, and he's with her." Lee said the last part with an icy chill.

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

Lee laughed at the brothers faces "Oh, guys I'm not crazy or anything. You're not the only people clued up when it comes to the weird and creepy."

"What are you saying?" Dean glanced again at Lee in the mirror

"Well... I'm what you call a Fuse."

The car was silent. Lee couldn't believe that the brothers didn't know what he was talking about.

"That's like a supernatural being that can sense and manipulate energy." He stated matter of factly.

"A what?" Dean laughed. He couldn't believe this guy was trying to cover his tracks with some weird story.

"Hey I've read about those, wow, Dean 'Fuses' are really rare these days." Dean gave Sam a look of disbelief. Sam ignored his brother.

"So Lee can you sense non supernatural beings?"

"If you have a strong connection with them… it's not common though."

"Cool"

"Cool?" dean angrily whispered looking at his brother. "That's not cool it's dangerous"

Sam once again ignored his brother. Unlike Dean, Sam had a feeling he could trust Lee.

"That explains why you didn't question the whole vision/hunter thing huh?"

"I guess."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She could hear his enraged breaths as she climbed into a hollow tree. As his breathing faded away she lowered herself onto her weak ankle.

Two hands fell down on her shoulders.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's the forest there, just pull over here. I'll be able to find her."

Dean pulled over and grabbed a loaded rifle.

"Rock salt won't be much help dean. Dads diary says that if vampires did exist the best thing to use against them would be fire."

"He's right… or direct heat."

Dean sighed while he pulled out his lighter and fuel can.

"That'll work" Sam mumbled

"He's got her… this way"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His fingers digging in under her collarbones, pain shooting down her body, she began to struggle. He dug his fingers deeper, piercing her skin as he lifted her, waiting for her cry of pain.

"You don't scare me"

Through clenched teeth her resolve faded. Pain throbbing in her head and aching through her body. Her fresh blood dripped down her arms to the ground. With her head becoming light and her eyelids heavy she whispered "Lee?" and fell into darkness.

"Sleep, you need to rest, you'll be home soon"

"Like hell she will" dean walked towards the man that was holding Kristen's limp body.

"Who are you?" he hissed as he dropped her to the ground.

Sam and Lee appeared on either side of Dean.

"Ah, Lee, I should have known you'd turn up. You think I'm afraid of your pathetic mortal buddies?"

"Oh no you didn't… pathetic? I'm gunna burn your pale ass." Dean grumbled

The vampire's eyes widened and Sam could see that they had turned completely black. Dean had begun to walk up to the vampire.

"Uh Dean… dean."

With one swipe dean was thrown at least 20 feet.

"Dean!"

Sam could see his brother moving in pain. "You ok?"

"Dandy" he groaned

"Is this all you've got Lee? Is this your big army to save your sister?" the vampire shook his head. "You should've known by now that I'm not scared of mortals." He stated. "Can we just get this fight over and done with so I can take Kristen out of the cold?" he paused and smiled at the guys. "How do you think she's going to like eternity Lee?"

"You son of a bitch" Lee lunged at the vamp, Sam grabbed him, holding him back.

"I'm telling you if you fucken hurt her I'm going to kill you…"

"Whoa, Lee… you think I'd ever hurt her? No, Kristen and I are… destined. I'm going to make up for the past, I'm going to give her a never ending future"

Dean staggered next to his brother.

"Dude I'm sick of hearing this creep talk."

"Dean" Sam let go of Lee and grabbed onto his injured brother.

"Careful of the ribs…"

"Sorry"

The vampire let out a laugh.

"mortals… well this has been a fun catch up Lee. But I wouldn't want Kris to wake up to this… hostility."

He moved to pick Kristen up. In an instant Lee was by the vampires side.

"You're never going to touch her again"

Lee grabbed the vampire by the wrists, his fingers burning into the vamps flesh.

"Arrrgggghhhhh you son of a bitch, let me go!!!" it screamed

Dean and Sam watched in horror as Lee concentrated all his energy into burning the vampire's wrists.

"Sam, grab Kris!!! Get to the car, I'll meet guys you there!" Lee appeared to be straining.

Sam ran past the two struggling and carefully picked up the girl. She had blood all over her and she looked pale. He walked to dean and they headed into the forest.

"You know the way back dean?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to drop breadcrumbs in all the hurry."

"That's funny… real funny. Hey, does this look familiar to you?'

Dean shrugged

"Follow me dude, I think we came this way."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Well, I'm on holiday at the moment looking for a flat in the town I'm moving to… the sad thing is I don't have my computer!!! I know… I know…. It's a scary thought.

But I'm borrowing a mates one so I can get this chapter out to you all. I hope it's ok... it was done in a rush :)

Hope you all enjoy reading it :)

Back in a week!

Ash

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Dean shrugged_

"_Follow me dude, I think we came this way."_

When they reached the car they put Kristen on the backseat, and both brothers leaned against the bonnet.

"How long are we going to wait?"

Dean let out a sigh. "Five maybe ten minutes. But if that thing shows up… we're leaving with or without Lee."

Sam clenched his jaw. He didn't like the idea of leaving Lee behind but they were in no shape to go up against an angry vampire… for once they just hadn't been prepared enough.

"Dammit" dean sighed as he looked towards the forest.

"Lee?" A cautious voice called out.

The brothers glanced at each other, the girl was awake. They both walked around the car where they found Kristen trying to sit up.

"Who are you two? Where's Lee?" she looked panicked as she started to climb out of the car.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam. Your brother is just…"

"He's fighting Scott isn't he?"

Sam took a step forward. "Scott?"

"Tall, pale looking dude, not too friendly"

Dean laughed "Not too friendly is an understatement, that vampire's a right ass"

"Vampire? You guys know about that huh?" they nodded "Well… this is kinda awkward."

Dean shrugged "these kind of situations…. Well, they pop up more than you'd know."

She looked at them questionably.

"Dean means we aren't that new to the idea… the idea of supernatural things. It comes with the job"

"You're hunters?" Kristen looked at Sam. "you look too smart to be a hunter" She then turned to Dean… "But I'd believe you're one… too stubborn for your own good"

"Stubborn? I'm not stubborn"

Sam laughed under his breath but stopped when Dean gave him a sharp look.

Kristen sighed, "Then I guess you know about the fuse thing too."

Dean smiled "Yeah, Lee told us he's a fuse. You think we would've let him take on the big bad alone if he couldn't seriously kick some vamp ass"

"Dean, he is taking a long time…"

Kristen hoisted herself out of the back seat and started walking past the two boys. Dean grabbed her arm and turned her.

"And where do you think you're going?

"To help my brother"

"Sorry but Sam and I didn't come all this way to save your ass, just to have you walk back in there."

Sam agreed "You're hurt, and you're brother can handle this guy a lot better than you at the moment"

"Lee and I are twins… I'm a fuse too. I'm not some defenseless girl who needs to be protected."

Dean pulled her a little closer and sighed. "I don't doubt that you're strong, I don't doubt that you could help your brother, but you got your ass handed on a plate to you by this guy. There's only so much you can do and if you go in there now you are just going to make it harder for Lee to concentrate."

"I'm going" she pushed her way past Dean, walking towards the forest. Dean and Sam looked at each other wondering what to do. Then they heard a scream.

Lee was running towards them with Kristen in his arms.

"Get in the car! Get in the car!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean pulled over the car and turned to Lee in the back seat. "We've been driving for 30 minutes now, you wanna tell me what the hell happened!"

After a moment of silence Lee spoke up. "Scott was following me, I couldn't stop him, I was running out of energy so I thought it was better to run before you guys left me there. I grabbed Kristen at the edge of the forest and you know the rest…"

"Well now that we're outta there, we should drop you two home"

Sam shifted in his seat to look at his brother. "One problem with that dean, that vampire's still out there. I think they should come with us." Sam tried to give dean a hard look.

"What?" dean whispered.

The look hadn't worked, so he tried what he was good at, he softened his tone and gave his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Just for a couple of towns… I mean look at her she needs to get cleaned up. She's absolutely shattered." Dean looked at Kristen sleeping in the back seat. Blood trailed her body and matted her hair. She was still in her wet torn clothes, covered in scratches and mud. How could he not have seen how badly hurt she was before? She had been so stubborn at the forest and neither he nor Sam had taken the time check her over.

"You're right, let's get to a hotel so we can fix her up."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back!!!!! Hehehehe. We found a flat a lot quicker than expected so I'm home again with this wonderful computer :) and I have decided to put up this chapter tonight.

I had a bit of trouble typing because my fingers are FROZEN!!!! It's absolutely freezing at the moment so sorry if there are heaps of stuff ups etc.

Thanks to those who are still reviewing, it really does help with the motivation, which can only be good because I get chapters out quicker! Also I'm always thankful to hear what you guys think of each chapter… the good and the bad. It helps me know what you want to hear… so keep the comments coming!

Well take care people! and I hope you enjoy this chap.

Ash

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Room 21 guys" Lee yelled to the others sitting in the car as he chucked Dean the Keys.

Dean got back into the car and moved it so it was parked just outside the unit labeled "21"

"Home sweet home" he smiled as he thought of a hot shower and a bed.

Sam looked at the unit. "You sure this is the right room?" he glanced at Dean.

Dean pointed to the number on the door "Room 21"he said slowly as if Sam was a child. "That's the room Lee said we're staying in Sammy… 2…. 1…. 21." He said pointing to each number.

"You're a real jerk you know that?" Sam replied

"we can't all be geek boys" Dean smirked as he shoved Sam and opened the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys walked into the hotel unit, Lee followed, carrying his sleeping sister. The unit was huge… and would have been expensive.

"Dude, you paid for all of this?" Dean staggered

Lee laughed. "It's the least I could do for you guys. Besides I've got money saved up and Kris needs a good sleep after today." He lowered his sister onto a bed.

"Wow, thanks Lee." Sam caught Dean's eye as his older brother mouthed 'Geek boy'

'jerk' he mouthed back. Sam turned bright red when he saw that Lee had seen him.

"I'll go get our first aid kit and we can get Kristen cleaned up." Sam ran out to the car, returning with a large bag.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lee carefully nudged Kristen. "Kris, Kris you gotta wake up now k?"

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed across from Kristen.

"Seems almost cruel to wake her up aye?"

"Cruel doesn't even come close" Kristen groaned

"Sorry, we've gotta check you out though." Lee said as he leaned forward and brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's not like I have any serious wounds. Can I grab a shower first?" she pleaded

"You feel up to it?" Dean asked Kristen.

Kristen slowly got to her feet, everyone stepping closer and waiting to catch her.

"I'll be fine guys" she said as she walked calmly through the door. Shutting it behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kristen emerged from the shower about half an hour later.

"Sorry, I lost track of time" she grinned shyly.

Dean and Sam looked up and smiled. Kristen was quite pretty underneath all the mud and blood. Her hair was tied back. Deep bruises and scratches covered her pale skin, but even in this beaten state, she had a shine to her. She looked strangely comfortable in one of her brother's shirts and boxers.

"Lee's gone out for a bit. Do you mind if I have a look at those scratches? They look pretty nasty." Sam smiled kindly.

"Sure" Kris went and sat on the bed by Sam.

"Would you guys mind?"

Sam and dean both turned away while Kristen took off her top and lay face down on the bed.

She didn't seem uncomfortable showing the two brothers the cuts on her body but dean decided to busy himself with the laptop anyway.

"Woah" Sam whispered, looking at the patchwork of scratches across her back.

Dean looked up from the screen and felt his heart quicken at the sight. He swallowed his anger and took in her form. Sam moved towards Kris and started to clean her cuts, breaking dean from his trance so he pulled his attention back to the laptop.

When Sam had cleaned and dressed the wounds on her back Kristen carefully rolled onto her back, her brother's shirt covering her chest and Sam continued to rub antiseptic into the wounds. Whenever Kris would wince, Sam would apologize and dean would shoot a look over the screen.

"Ah…. Dean, I think you need to take a look at this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two brothers looked at each other and then back at Kristen. Her collarbones had deep cuts under them where Scott had dug his fingers. The wounds were red and had lines spreading out from the centre.

"They look infected, and they're still bleeding" Sam explained to Kris who looked worried at the brothers faces.

Dean leaned closer. "There's something in there" he grabbed the tweezers out of Sam's hand and turned to Kris.

"This is going to hurt" she nodded at him and he pushed the tweezers into the wound. Kristen's body tensed and her hands grasped at the bed beneath her. Sam held onto her hand and rubbed his thumb over her wrist trying to calm her down.

She gasped as Dean pulled out a sharp shard.

"It's a fingernail, a bloody fingernail. That son of a…"

Sam stared at the shard. "Are there any more?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

20 minutes, 4 fingernail shards and multiple swearwords later Kristen sat on the bed in a now bloody shirt. Sam was on the phone to lee making sure he'd get extra bandages at the shops before he came back.

"Hey" dean put a hand on Kristen's shoulder. "here, put this on" Kristen took the shirt dean offered her.

"thanks" she went into the bathroom and freshened herself up putting on the clean shirt that had a hint of deans scent. She smiled and came out of the bathroom.

"Lee's going to buy you some clean clothes" Sam smiled.

"Cool, coz I don't wanna look like a boy for the next couple of days"

Dean smirked; she looked nothing like a boy… she was too… fresh. Like clean sheets. What was he thinking??? Clean sheets? This girl business was turning him into a pansy.

"I'm gunna go see if they've got a pool table around here somewhere" he grabbed his coat, making sure to get just one more glimpse of her smile before he left. "I need a beer" he grumbled as he walked down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy howdy howdy…

Hope you are all having a great week! I'm in a really good mood today… even though I'm surrounded by boxes and boxes of stuff. So much to do before I move…. And I'm going to be computerless AGAIN!!!!

So bare with me and I'll try and update whenever I can. Hope you all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

Take care and keep smiling!

Ash

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Recap:**__ Dean smirked; she looked nothing like a boy… she was too… fresh. Like clean sheets. What was he thinking??? Clean sheets? This girl business was turning him into a pansy._

"_I'm gunna go see if they've got a pool table around here somewhere" he grabbed his coat, making sure to get just one more glimpse of her smile before he left. "I need a beer" he grumbled as he walked down the hallway. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Dean returned to the room, Sam was already asleep. "Night Sammy" he whispered. Dean walked through to the next room where Kristen lay asleep in her bed.

"She just nodded off again." Lee's voice came from a corner by Kristen's bed. "Nightmares, poor thing" Lee's tired face was illuminated by the bedside lamp.

"Dude you need to sleep, you look shattered"

"When she's restful I'll go." He smiled… but it was a pained smile.

"I'm supposed to protect her, you know?" Dean knew all too well the pain of seeing your sibling hurt. Though he'd almost never admit it, and certainly not to some guy he'd just met. As if he knew what was about to happen, Lee turned from Dean's stare and looked at his sister.

"Lee!" Kristen yelled as she sat up quickly in her bed, and then moaned as she lay back down.

"Ouch…" she whispered

Lee was at her side in an instant and dean just watched, he could feel the connection between the two. It was like him and Sam… without the smartass remarks or hostility.

He secretly longed for that kind of relationship as he watched the two.

"Lee can you sing me one of mum's songs?

Suddenly the room was filled with a quiet and calming sound. It took dean a moment to realise that Lee was singing… actually singing. And it sounded amazing.

"_Down by the river,_

_And over the stream,_

_Lived a little mouse in a house that was clean._

_She worked hard all day,_

_And slept well at night._

_And in sleep she had a beautiful dream,_

_That one day you and I would become king and queen"_

Dean couldn't help but stare as he watched Lee stroke his sisters face and lulled her to sleep.

Lee yawned and turned to smile at Dean. "Now I can sleep" he got up and walked past dean patting him on the back. "Between us ok?"

"You got it" Dean smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the middle of the night Dean woke to muffled cries, it was Kristen and she was having a bad dream again. Dean walked through to her room to see her turning and tossing in her bed. Sam and Lee were sound asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake them. They were both so shattered from the day.

He walked over to Kristen and sat at her bedside. He reached out a hand carefully stroked the side of her face. She instantly began to calm down. Dean looked around him.

"Creepy" he laughed to himself.

Kristen began to toss again.

He tried to calm her down again but noticed she was getting worse.

Dean thought back to what Lee had done.

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny." Dean glanced around the room "I'm telling you now if you're actually awake I'll kill ya man"

She started getting worse and deans face fell realizing she was genuinely asleep.

"God, I wish you were joking…. You better not tell ANYONE about this ok?" he looked around him again.

"I can't believe I'm gunna do this"

He laughed a bit to himself and then began to quietly sing/mumble.

"_Down by the river,_ or was it a stream?

Um… _a little mouse in her house cleaned_….

Oh crap… _she worked hard and slept_

….pansie…. _something about dream_…

_blah, blah, blah, blah, you and I will become queens_…"

Lee stood at the door with a smile on his face, and quickly slid away before dean could see him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kristen woke to find Dean sitting in the seat by her bed with his head resting on the side of her bed, his fingers entwined with hers. A smile spread across her face. She vaguely remembered hearing his voice when the nightmares had come again. She felt so close to the two brothers, even though she hadn't even spent a whole day with them. She didn't want to leave them… not yet.

She slowly got out of the bed and laid a blanket over Dean's shoulders.

"Thank you" she whispered as she kissed the top of his head.

Kristen made her way out into the lounge.

"Morning!" Sam chirped from the unit's kitchen.

"Morning Sam, you sleep well?"

Sam flashed a smile at Kris. "Yeah I did actually. The best in ages. Though when I woke up this morning I couldn't find dean."

Lee walked into the room, gave his sister a one armed hug and a kiss on the head. "Dean watched Kristen most of the night. Your brothers a good guy Sam. You both are."

Sam was somewhat surprised at what Lee had said. _'Dean had watched Kristen most of the night? I thought he wanted them gone? Has dean gone… sentimental?'_

Sam looked at the other two who were now tucking into breakfast. Could he imagine having two other people around… permanently? At that moment dean walked into the kitchen and started to make himself a very strong coffee.

"Hey"

Dean gave his brother a quick smile "Hey Sam"

He then went and sat down at the table, leaving Sam perplexed at his brother's good mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!

Well, sadly this will be my last chapter for a few weeks. I am moving tomorrow and we don't have a phoneline in the new flat yet. But don't worry… I'll still be able to continue writing the next chapters and when I have the internet working I will update asap.

I've made this chapter extra long for those of you who often ask me to update. Keep up the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter… I did it in a bit of a hurry. so sorry for all the spelling mistakes and all that jazz. Eeccckkkk!!!!

Take care!

Ash

ps... there's quite a bit of swearing in this one :P

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Last time:**_ _Lee walked into the room, gave his sister a one armed hug and a kiss on the head. "Dean watched Kristen most of the night. Your brothers a good guy Sam. You both are."_

_Sam was somewhat surprised at what Lee had said. __'Dean had watched Kristen most of the night? I thought he wanted them gone? Has dean gone… sentimental?'_

_Sam looked at the other two who were now tucking into breakfast. Could he imagine having two other people around… permanently? At that moment dean walked into the kitchen and started to make himself a very strong coffee._

"_Hey"_

_Dean gave his brother a quick smile "Hey Sam"_

_He then went and sat down at the table, leaving Sam perplexed at his brother's good mood._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam sat at his laptop scrolling through pages and pages of info on vampires. Lee sat at his side pointing out fact from fiction... and there was a lot more fiction than fact. Dean sat on his bed cleaning his guns with great pride, his guns were spread out in front of him, each one holding a different purpose. Kristen sat on a chair in the sun looking out the window, she hugged her legs to her body and rested her chin on her knees.

"nope, no such thing as Dracula" Lee smiled at Sam's shocked face.

" are you serious? No Dracula? But that's one of the strongest Vampire legends I've herd of."

"well, people are seduced by the story of Dracula. It leads into the secret sexual desire of humans supposedly shrouded in innocence"

Dean chuckled placing another clean gun into the pile on his left. "you mean people actually fantasize about sleeping with some dead corpse that thinks virgin blood is finger looking good?"

Lee laughed shaking his head. "i know, i know... it's odd. But they don't see the things that we do. They see the handsome foreign stranger shrouded in mystery... who offers beauty and immortal life."

"Dean wouldn't have a problem meeting a vampire then…. He already thinks he's beautiful" Sam smirked, catching the cloth that had just been thrown at him.

Dean pursed his lips together in thought when he realized that the cloth to clean his guns was now in Sam's hand. "Hey Sam could you chuck my cloth back?" Dean flashed a smile.

"No way man..." Sam said looking back to the computer, tucking the cloth into his pocket.

"ugh... come on Sammy..." Dean sighed.

"So where did vampires really originate?" Lee smiled, knowing that Sam was ignoring Dean just to bug his brother.

Lee gave Dean a shrug and turned to the laptop. "well it's quite hard to say for sure..."

Dean let out a frustrated sigh of defeat and walked over to where Kristen sat staring out the window.

"you deserved that" she whispered smiling up at him.

"oh not you too." Dean said, sitting down next to her as she laughed. "how you feeling today?"

"Better thanks." they sat there in silence for a moment.

"So I must tell you Dean that you have the most beautiful singing voice" he turned to see her smirking at him.

"you were awake?" he whispered turning red.

"only towards the end... and then i couldn't stop you."

Dean, who was now bright red shook his head in disbelief. "you didn't... say anything to... ya know... did you?"

"no dean, Sam doesn't know. I haven't uttered a word to anyone... and don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. I thought it was... sweet of you"

"where's a bucket when you need one?"

Kristen laughed hitting his arm. "are you saying I've gone too soppy for you dean winchester? I could tell our brothers what you did..."

"no... no no no" he whispered "I guess i can live with the occasional chick flick moment. Just ah, don't tell Sam that... or else he'll have me meditating with him or something."

"Deal" Kris placed her hand out for him to shake.

"Deal"

"Hey Kris! Dean! Come and help us out here will ya?" Lee smirked "and stop flirting… it's suffocating us here"

"Lee!" Kris yelled storming over to him. "You little punk" she grumbled ruffling up is hair as she sat down between him and Sam.

"Hey, I'm 18 minutes older than you. The oldest is always right"

Sam sat forward "well that's not exactly true…" then he added under his breath "especially in my family"

"Hey I heard that…. Bitch"

"oh yeah….Dean… the older brother …. the epitome of responsibility…." Sam stated matter of factly. Then turned to his brother. "Jerk."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a large argument about siblings, with plenty of laughs, the four set to making a plan for killing the vampire group that Scott leaded. There they were, four hunters, happily laughing as if none of the horrors they'd seen ever existed. Sam watched his brother, the uptight Dean had gone, and he looked, well, happy. it made Sam smile. The plan was set, and in two days, when everyone had had time to heal and prepare, the four of them would go back to Summerville and confront the vampires.

By lunchtime everyone was hungry and needed a break.

"Kris you look tired, why don't you go lie down for a bit?" Kris didn't have to be told twice and got up heading towards her room.

"if you guys need me just wake me up ok?" Kris didn't really want to be woken up, she was having enough trouble staying standing and yesterday had taken more out of her than she'd admit. She didn't want to be left out of this fight. Scott was her problem, and she would be there when he was taken down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kristen opened her eyes again the pale colored roof had turned a dark grey and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. It was night, she had slept though most of the day. She smiled to herself, the boys had lasted the day without letting the testosterone smother them. She lazily got out of the bed, stretching and letting her back click back into place. Retying her hair, she softly treaded into the lounge.

"it's alive" Sam joked.

Kristen looked around and surveyed the empty room.

"they're eating huh?"

Sam let out a small laugh. "it's scary how alike those two are really. Neither really wanted to leave you but I guess their stomachs got the better of them when I said I'd keep an eye on you."

"oh, a girl feels truly loved around here" she sat on the sofa, legs tucked under her she stared absentmindedly at her fingers.

"so you wanna talk about it?"

Kristen gave Sam a perplexed look

"what?"

"it's obvious that you and Scott have some sort of past. Dean wouldn't want to push it. He's not into the whole feelings thing and as usual he just wants this thing dead and you safe… but if you want to talk… it might help and I'm here.

"so you want to know how I know Scott?"

"I just thought you might want to talk about it."

"well there isn't really that much to it. Scott was my boyfriend before he was turned. I went on a hunt to kill out a vampire 'nest' and he followed me. It got ugly and he was turned right in front of me." She stared blankly at the table as if watching the entire scene again. "when someone's turned, they aren't themselves anymore… they…. change. It's like every characteristic of them grows and they become… well… psychotic… dangerous. Scott was always strong headed… smart; the perfect leader. When he turned, he climbed to the top of the clan… quickly. The only thing stronger than his leadership instinct was… well, his love for me." She wiped away the tears that were now flowing down her face. Sam kept quiet the whole time, knowing she would stop when she wanted. "love turned to obsession, protectiveness turned to jealousy and soon the Scott I knew had become a monster, not the guy I had been going out with for a year."

"wow" Sam said sympathetically "so now he wants you back?"

"something like that. He wants me turned… apparently we'd be the 'perfect team' I just want to give him the peace he deserves… he'd hate what he's become."

"oh that's so sweet" sam and Kris turned to see a slim woman with long black hair standing in the doorway.

"Tracy" Kristen growled.

"hiya sweetheart, you going to introduce me to your lovely snack?" she said running her tongue over her lips.

"Sam's not a snack… Sam this is Tracy… the corpse that turned scott."

"oh I see." Sam said slowly getting up hoping to get to his gun.

"well now that that's out of the way, lets see if you're as yummy as you look." Tracy lunged at Sam only to be stopped by a shot of rock salt to the back.

"Keep your hands off my brother" Dean stood in the doorway, lee at his side.

"sure, why not? you look more fun anyway." She turned away from Kristen and Sam and faced Dean.

"don't bite off more than you can chew" Dean spat out, followed by the famous smirk.

"well I'm sure there will be plenty to go around." At this, four more vampires broke through the windows. Ready to fight.

"oh great" Dean started to step forward but was stopped by Lee. "We've got this." Lee stated as Kristen stepped in front of sam.

The lights started to flicker and dean and sam both looked at the scene before them. Kristen and Lee both had their eyes closed and were somewhat glowing.

"dude that's creepy" dean laughed, impressed.

The vampires split into two groups, two taking on Lee, the other three taking on Kris.

"don't you guys know it's rude to pick on a girl" Lee smirked as he threw what looked like a heat wave at the vampires.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After ten minutes, Dean was itching to get into the fight and sam knew they could help… he just didn't know how. Kris and Lee were starting to tire and only two of the vampires had turned to dust.

"Screw this" Dean yelled as Kris was thrown back into the wall.

Guns were shooting out and Kris could hear profanities and smart arse comments being yelled from both sides. Jut as she stood up she came face to face with a very angry Tracy.

"wanna go for a walk while these boys fight it out?" she cooed.

"bite me bitch"

"tempting…. But thatr's not in the plan" with that she grabbed Kristen and threw her down the hallway and into the mirror hanging above the bathroom basin.

"Kristen!" Sam yelled while taking a hit from a vamp. All three men weren't doing too well in their struggles to get to her.

Out of their sight, Kristen was pulled to her feet still dazed. "you know what my dear little Krissy? Scott told me that I was not to harm you in any way if it was possible. He seemed to think that once your brother and friends were out of the way that you'd come willingly. What a joke. You don't have the guts to become one of us… which is ok I guess… some people are just afraid of eternity. Afraid of having to live with themselves forever. It's ok to be afraid Kristen"

"You've always been full of shit tracy, so predictable. You've become scared of the very man that you turned… you're pathetic"

Tracy hissed, baring her fangs. "you never knew when to shut up… why did I think this would be any different?"

"because you're an idiot" Kris replied giving her an innocent smile.

"I could suck you dry right here"

"go ahead" Kris taunted

"oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Give your boys enough time to come and save you. I'm not as stupid as you think and I won't fall for it. My vampires won't hold out much longer."

Kris butted in "don't you mean scotts vampires?"

Tracy frowned "maybe a snack before I go…. it might teach you some respect." Tracy tightened her grip on the weakened Kristen slicing onto the wounds scott had left on her collar bones. Kristen refused to cry out, even when tracy slowly drew her tounge across the cuts she remained silent. Tracy smiled up at Kris licking the remaining blood off her lips.

"you're sick" Kristen whispered, preying for the boys to hurry.

"I must say that you taste exactly like I expected…….. sour." And with that Tracy walked out of the room leaving Kris to slide down the wall in complete shock and exhaustion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four of them sat in the now messy and bloodied lounge like soldiers. Cuts and a thin layer of sweat adorned their bodies. They were all sore from the fight but no-one was hurt seriously. Thay were all just sitting there in silence… tired.

"_and if you go, I wanna go with you. And if you die, I wanna die with you, take your hand and walk away…" _Hearing the familiar ringtone, Lee rummaged though his pockets looking for his phone. "shit I gotta take this" he said, getting up awkwardly and moving into the hallway. "jannet, yeah hi…. Oh about that…….." his voice faded off as he walked further away.

"jannet aye? Sounds like Lee's got a girlfriend… care to fill us in Kris?" Dean joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kris didn't move at all. "Jannet's Lee's fifty four year old boss."

"ugh" dean pulled a grossed out face at the mental picture of lee kissing a fifty four year old. "nasty"

Lee shuffled into the room and sat awkwardly besides Kris.

"So Kris, guys, I've ah…"

"Kristen's face couldn't fall any lower and the room remained silent as the boys waited.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Kristen whispered.

Sam was taken aback by how hurt Kris sounded; he looked at her and noticed her shaking. She actually looked rather pale when he thought about it. He furrowed his brow at the sight. Something didn't seem right.

"Kris I've got to go. With my job…"

"I get it." She was looking down at her hands, face hidden behind her hair.

Dean and Sam didn't know what to say or where to look. It seemed like a sibling fight, it was normally them fighting and they'd never really been caught in the middle of someone else's fight.

"Kris, are you going to be ok?" Lee asked.

The brothers looked at Kris. Her eyes had teared up. All of a sudden they noticed the Kris they all knew had deteriorated into a shell of her former self. She looked pale and weak with dark rings under her eyes.

Dean stared at her, fear and concern eating him inside.

"Kris?" Lee leaned forward and put his hand on hers.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she pulled her hand away. She shakily got up and started to leave the room. All three boys were paralyzed with the fear that they were somehow losing Kris. Sam stood up and blocked the doorway; holding onto her shoulders.

"Hey," he stared into her eyes. "What's going on?"

She evaded his eyes as tears began to flow down her face.

"Please Sam, let me past" her voice was merely a whisper but it rattled dean.

"Kris, _please_ tell us what's wrong" Dean stood up and walked slowly towards her.

Kristen shrank back against their concerned stares.

"I'm fine, please Sam just let me go" her voice became panicked and as Sam let her shoulders go Kris ran through to the bedroom and shut the door. Leaving the brothers and Lee baffled.

"This is all my fault" Lee had his head in his hands.

Sam stepped towards him. "How so?"

"As soon as I mention leaving this happens. I should have known. How could I abandon her?"

"She'll be ok. It probably just came as a shock" but Sam knew there was more to it than that, and it would seem, so did his brother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean made his way towards the bedroom door.

He was worried, and that made him angry. She made him care, the only other person that did that was Sam, and it had proven more than once to be a weakness when hunting. Dean was a hunter, and although he often tries to save those he loves by pushing them away, he couldn't do it to her. He needed to hold her, he needed to whisper to her that it would all work out, but most of all, he needed her. How had this girl changed him? Where had the normal Dean Winchester gone? Why was he being so… sentimental? Oh god, he hoped that Sam hadn't noticed anything. He smiled to himself, thinking of Kristen… _"Kristen, ugh you idiot dean"_

"Kris?" Dean knocked softly, leaning his against the door, as he heard a thud his eyes widened. Dean pushed open the door and his heart fell. There lay Kristen on the floor, pale and lifeless.

Dean ran and scooped her onto his lap. She was trembling and icy cold.

"Lee! Sam!" he screamed

The other two rushed into the doorway. Their eyes wide and alert.

"Shit! Kris!" Lee ran to his sister's side. His eyes running over her limp body.

"I just found her like this? What's happening?" Dean looked up at Sam like a confused child and Sam knew at that moment that his brother was falling for this girl.

"Don't worry dean, lee, I'll find a way to help her" Sam stated now pacing the room "… there has to be info on this somewhere… maybe Scott's cursed her? Or she's been poisoned? Or…"

Sam paused when Dean pulled back her top to reveal dark lines running over her collarbones and up the side of her neck.

"Oh my god" Sam whispered.

"Fuck! Why didn't I think of that!?!" Lee got to his feet and started rummaging through one of Kristen's bags.

Sam looked at Dean who was silent, stroking Kris' cheek and near tears. He knew Dean would blame himself for anything that happened to her.

"What didn't you think of?" Sam asked looking towards Lee.

Lee was now rummaging through bag after bag.

"Well when a vampire leader bites, their saliva has a venom in it that starts to poison the human that has been bitten" he pulled out clothes tossing them on the ground. "It's kind of like an evolved way of killing off their prey, it stops them from drinking the last of the humans blood and helps continue the leaders reign"

"So that way they can't infect themselves with dead blood" Sam exclaimed, looking at dean gazing blankly at Kris.

"yes… Tracy was once a strong leader and she'll have that venom... Aha!" Lee rushed over to Kris lying in dean's arms. He pulled up her sleeve and bit off the cap of a needle. Dean looked at Lee uncertainly.

"Trust me" Lee whispered as he injected the light blue liquid into his sister's arm.

Lee sat back on the floor, leaning against the bed with his head in his hands. "It might take a little while, but she should be fine. It's an anti-venom that a friend of mine created for this strain of vampires he managed to reconstruct the actual vampires DNA. I've seen it used before. Now all we can do is wait."

All three kept their eyes on Kristen's limp form, hoping for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!

Well, hopefully I haven't lost any readers… after the last chapter I only got 1 review. Thanks Kim!

Anyway for those still reading, I have lost a bit of my inspiration for writing. My granddad died last week and we were really close, so, sorry guys but I can't be sure when I'll update… it may not be as quick as in the past.

I'll try and keep updating as much as possible though.

Hope you all enjoy.

Ash

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Last time:**_ _"Trust me" Lee whispered as he injected the light blue liquid into his sister's arm. Lee sat back on the floor, leaning against the bed with his head in his hands. "It might take a little while, but she should be fine."_

_All three kept their eyes on Kristen's limp form, hoping for the best._

The boys had talked for the past three hours on what to do about the vampires. They had all decided that it was best to act quickly and kill off the clan. They knew that Kristen was too stubborn to stay behind… but she was in no condition to fight and she would be in direct danger if she went, so Lee arranged for Kristen to stay with a friend of theirs, James. The three boys would then secretly go back to Summerville to confront Scott. James was a pyrokenetic and therefore would be perfect protection for Kristen. Kristen would agree knowing that she would be safe and believing she'd have time to heal before they all confronted Scott. Each of the three hated having to lie and go behind Kristen's back, but they believed it would be the best thing for her.

Lee now sat at his sister's bedside waiting for her to wake up. She had regained her colour and was no longer clammy and cold. _"damn that son of a bitch Scott, this is all his fault." _He thought. His hand clenched into a tight fist at the thought of all that he and his sister had gone through over the past few years. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." Tears formed in his eyes as he looked down at her hand now in his.

"Lee?" a soft voice asked.

Lee looked across and saw his twin looking up at him, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey, shhhh" he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently from side to side. "It's ok Kris… you're ok"

She wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing into his shirt. "I'm so sorry, It was so stupid of me… I was too weak… if only I'd…. why couldn't I…"

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that matters now. I'm always here ok?"

She looked up into his eyes and Lee smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers. "Ok" she sniffed.

They sat like that for a while, in silence with their heads touching and their eyes closed, thoughts passing through them.

"You don't want me coming back with you to Summerville. Do you?"

"Not yet" Lee whispered

He felt Kris sigh.

"Where will I stay?"

"James is staying at the cabin in Widow's Peak; I'd like you to go stay with him"

Kristen furrowed her brow… trying to hear her twins thoughts. "There's more you aren't telling me"

Lee sighed. He opened his eyes and put his hands either side of Kristen's face.

"Yeah, there is"

"But you can't tell me?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile "no Kris, not yet"

"But you will as soon as you can?"

"Promise"

Kris wrapped her arms around her brother and he held onto her.

"Just be careful ok? I love you and I don't want you getting hurt"

Lee gave her a quick squeeze to assure her. It wasn't him that she should be worried about. He just prayed that Dean and Sam hadn't bitten off more than they could chew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kris walked into the lounge where Sam and Dean were packing their things. Sam looked up and saw her.

"Hey, good to see you up" Sam said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks. Where are you two heading off to?" Kris looked over at dean who was still stuffing things into his bag.

"Well…. Uh, Dean and I have a hunt…. so we are heading upstate."

"Oh," Kris whispered. She looked past Sam to dean. "Will I see you two again?"

Sam saw the tears start to form in Kristen's eyes. _"Dammit dean, why can't you talk to her?… say goodbye." _He looked towards his brother who was still ignoring the situation. "I promise we'll keep in touch. Ok?"

Kris pulled him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Sam."

"I'm gonna miss you too Kris" he pulled away and wiped a stray tear from her face. "Take care ok?"

She nodded her head as Sam grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. He mouthed 'talk to her' to dean as he left the room with Lee.

Kristen and Dean stood there in an awkward silence.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Kris whispered

Dean cleared his throat. "Well goodbye isn't really a nice situation" he flashed a quick, but forced, smile. "So let's leave it at… it's been fun." He put out his hand as if for her to shake it. God, he hated these moments… where you have to choose between letting someone in, or doing the right… no, the safe thing. Dean knew she'd be safer without him. But then, when he looked at her face, so full of misery at his harsh words, he died inside.

She slowly put her hand in his, shaking it. "Goodbye Dean" she turned to walk out. "Kristen" he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. They stood there staring, holding each other's gaze. She leaned in and kissed him quickly. He stared at her, caught off his guard. She had made the first move…_she_ had kissed _him._

"Sorry I shou…"

He cut off her apology with a slow kiss. As the kiss deepened she raised her arms up around his neck and he laid his hands on her waist. After a few moments they pulled apart.

"So you'll come back for me? When all of this is over?"

Dean furrowed his brow as if thinking.

Kristen pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

She then looked at him waiting for an answer. His eyes were still closed and his lips pursed out a little from the kiss.

"Yeah" he breathed. She smiled at him and he grinned back. "I'll come back for you"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey,

Well, I don't know if this chapter is any good but I thought I'd put it out anyway. Hopefully my writing isn't letting the characters down… I tried!

Anyway, let me know what you think

Ash

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Last time:**_ Kristen pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

She then looked at him waiting for an answer. His eyes were still closed and his lips pursed out a little from the kiss.

"Yeah" he breathed. She smiled at him and he grinned back. "I'll come back for you"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Impala pulled away from the curb, Sam and Dean's hands waving out the sides. Kristen held on to her brother as she watched her two friends drive away. James was coming to pick her up any moment now and she hated the thought of the four splitting up.

In such a short time they had all become so close... like a family. The family that she had never had, it had always been just her and Lee.

"He'll be here soon" She whispered

Lee looked at his sister. He wanted to hold her and never let go. But he knew that splitting up was, for now, the best thing to do. When Scott was taken care of he'd come and get her and he hoped that they would all be together again soon, four hunters and best friends.

He smiled down at his sister. "I love ya sis... and I promise I'll come and get you from James' house really soon ok?"

She hugged her brother knowing that he would never lie to her and that she would soon know what all of this was about.

0000000000000

Several minutes passed and the twins stood in silence, Lee with his arm around his sister and Kristen resting her head on his shoulder. Kristen straightened up when she saw James' car round the corner. Lee gave her a reassuring smile and they embraced.

"Well I guess this is it" Kristen said through a fake smile.

"It's not going to be long and..."

"I know, I know, you'll be back for me soon."

James pulled up beside them in his car. "Ready to go?"

Kristen nodded and looked at her brother. "Take care Lee, and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone ok?"

He scruffed up her hair. "You know me"

"Exactly" she mumbled as she got into the car with James.

"Don't worry Lee, your sis is in good hands!" James chirped as he started the engine.

"Take care of her." Lee said with a smile

"Always" James said as they pulled away. "wooohhhh parrrrtyyyy!!!!!" He yelled as the car drove away from where Lee stood.

Lee saw his sister lean out the window and wave. He waved back, chuckling to himself. James was a 'wild child' but had always taken care of Kris as if she was his own sister... Lee knew that even with all the joking, Kris would be safe with him.

00000000000

Sam had been driving for an hour now and dean was 'sleeping,' Dean knew that Sam would want to talk about how Dean was feeling after leaving Kris and all that mushy stuff so he had told Sam to drive and that he needed sleep. He lay there with his eyes closed, looking peaceful, when really his mind was racing. He was nervous about the hunt, their last meeting with Scott hadn't gone so well. He was also nervous about leaving Kris, he missed her so much already and he wanted to always be around her... hopefully,

when all this was over, they could be… as cheesy as it sounds. Sam was sure that Dean was asleep by now and leaned over to change the music that was blaring from the sterio, however, Dean was not asleep at all.

"don't even think about it" Dean grumbled.

Sam jumped and looked at his brother, who was now staring at him. "I thought you were asleep" Sam nervously laughed.

"Yeah well... I wasn't. Where are we anyway?" He sat up in his chair looking at the road.

"Just out of Summerville, we should be back there in about 10 minutes."

Dean nodded and looked out the window, he wondered where Kristen was right now...

"Dean?... dean?" Dean looked at his brother who was giving him concerned glances as he drove.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I mean Kris and you were..."

"Sammy, not now ok?"

Sam sighed, "Sure"

00000000000000

Lee stood at the edge of the woods. "Where are they?" he asked himself as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Lee?"

"Hey Dean, where are you guys?"

"almost there, Kris get away all right?"

"yeah, she'll be sweet. I'll see you guys soon?"

"yep" Dean replied and hung up.

"god I hope this all works out as planned" Lee sighed, kicking the ground.

000000000000000000000

James stopped the car saying he had to make a call and Kristen, who had been driving with James for over an hour now got out and headed into the gas station. She was glad they had stopped as she was strongly craving chocolate, anything to fill this longing in her heart. She missed her brother, she missed Sam, but most of all she missed Dean.

James had been trying to keep her occupied with talk about his life and what he was up to at the moment... the fact that he completely avoided talking about her reasons for being there with him, made Kristen realize that he knew exactly what Lee was up to.

When she had asked him about it he replied, "Kris, Lee's is busy working on something and you just have to chill. That's all I can say so please don't ask me again ok?" Kristen had agreed that she would drop the topic.

She moved over to the counter, chocolate milk in one hand, a collection of chocolate bars in the other. The man at the counter stared at her.

"What?" she snapped. "It's been a bad day ok?"

He gave her the change and she strolled out towards the car,

She could see James yelling into the phone so she kept her distance. He looked up and saw her watching him, and stopped yelling. After a few minutes, he signaled to her that she could get in the car. She moved towards the car, sliding into the passenger seat.

"... Yep, gotta go now. Bye" James closed his phone and looked at Kristen's curious face. "That was my boss" he smiled.

In all the years that she had known James, Kristen had never known exactly where he worked or what he did.

"Oh... ok." Kristen frowned "Well, tell me this... and I want the truth James" she stared at him as he nodded "what do you prefer; 'Crunchie' or 'Snickers Bars'?" She said holding up the packets. The two laughed as James grabbed the Snickers Bar and Kris opened her packet. She looked at James and could have sworn she saw something pass over his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!

Well I have been writing non-stop to get this chapter out to you all… I hope you all like it. Things are starting to pick up in pace… fingers crossed that it isn't confusing or anything.  
Let me know what you guys think of it.

Cheers, Ash.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Last time: **__The two laughed as James grabbed the Snickers Bar and Kris opened her packet. She looked at James and could have sworn she saw something pass over his face. _

000000000000000000000000000000000

The young man stood nervously at the entrance of the room, glancing at his leader who was calmly sitting at his desk. "Sir, I am in no way questioning your tactics…. The clan and I were just wondering … uh… they were wondering… why we haven't sent in a second attack"

Scott leaned forward smirking, he was amused by the fear radiating off the boy in front of him. "Tracy was unsuccessful in capturing Kristen; only just escaping with her life… other than myself Tracy is the strongest of this clan."

The boy nodded, trying to hide the panic he felt from his master's calmness in the situation.

"Since she failed to bring Kristen back, I will have to use ulterior means to capture her"

"I…If you don't mi… mind me asking sir, what _is_ our next move?"

Scott laughed leaning back in his chair, spinning his back to the boy.

"We don't have to move at all… the boys are coming to us. When we have them, Kristen will follow."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three boys stood around the back of the impala looking over a scattered pile of maps and sheets of information.

"Scott lives in a log house located here" Lee pointed to the map. "Just outside the western border of the forest and east of the lake."

"How do you know that that's where he'll be?" Sam asked, already nervous about the plan.

"Vampires cling on to their human dreams and turn them into obsessions, Kristen has always wanted a house by the lake and Scott promised her that he'd one day build it for her. She always laughed it off saying that it would cost too much and that they should wait a few more years before they start talking about their future like that… Scott was a great guy… and really loved my sister, but he was a little clingy and, even before he was turned, a little over the top."

"Psycho" Dean mumbled.

"So naturally when I heard that a log house had been built by the lake after Scott was turned, I had to check it out. I found that Scott was living at the place and decided not to shake the nest until we were prepared enough to take them all down. But now that we are ready to attack them… this is where they'll be."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Scott looked at the group before him. _

_"Lee knows that I live here, he has for years. This is where they will attack. They just won't know that we'll be waiting for them." He smiled at his followers. "They will come straight to us."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So we have the power of surprise… but how will we successfully attack six vampires when last time we couldn't take down one?" Dean too was nervous, but he hoped that it came out as eagerness to hunt rather than eagerness to get the hell out of there.

"Last time we didn't know what we were coming into, this time we have had plenty of time to get you two clued up on vampire history and weaknesses. We don't just have the advantage of surprise; we know exactly where they are."

Sam furrowed his brow. "Exactly? We won't know how many there are ... or where they are in the house ... or…"

"Calm down Sam" Lee smiled. "You forget that you're with me… Fuses can sense energies right?" Sam nodded. "That means I can sense life forces, so I'll be able to tell you exactly how many there are and where they are in the house. We won't be going in blind"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_They'll be coming in completely blind. Lee thinks that he can pinpoint each of us by the life force we give off. As you all should know… we have a distinct life-force signature." Scott stood up and paced the room, letting his clan know his great plan. "Because we are neither living nor dead, we have a very weak life force. There is only one other thing like it… Freshly dead bodies. The warmth in the dead bodies gives off the exact same pattern as our vampire side. We'll have to be quick, and time it exactly right… but if we pull it off, Lee will think he's leading them in to a house with several vampires. When he finds the bodies, we'll all attack._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam was feeling better about the plan, Lee had done a lot of planning and it seemed that if there was a time to do this, it was now.

"None of the vampires will be expecting us… there should only be about six of them; Scott, Tracy and four servants or friends. When I've confirmed the numbers we'll attack" Dean and Sam nodded their heads and tucking their guns into the back of their pants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"We'll leave a small number of bodies in the house, that way, they will be expecting a small number of us… when we come out of the woods we'll completely outnumber what they were prepared for. Make sure Lee is covered, he is the biggest threat, he knows a lot about our kind and can turn up the heat if too strong."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three boys stalked through the forest, eyes alert and bodies tense with the promise of a fight. As the trees thinned out, they came upon a house made of thick logs. The porch was dimly lit and a ribbon of smoke rose from the chimney.

"They're home" Lee whispered "five of them"

Sam sighed; this might work out just how they had planned.

"Now we just have to find the best way in"

Dean looked at the boys on either side of him and smirked. "Little pig, little pig, let me in" Sam shot him an unimpressed look and Dean chuckled to himself while lee looked at the house trying not to lose his composure.

Lee softly cleared his throat. "If we go up the back entrance we should be able to block each of their exits."

The three nodded in agreement and Lee led the way, Dean pushing in front of his brother then looking back over his shoulder smiling innocently. Sam shook his head and moved forward following the others who were now silent and ready for a quick fight.

They entered the house guns out. Dean used his head to indicate that they should split up and each of them took their own door.

Dean sauntered down the corridor and turned quickly into the lounge gun held high. What lay before him made bile rise into his throat. Instead of the vampire he had been expecting, he found a woman lying in her own blood, the contents of her stomach oozing onto the rug. He took a step back his mind exploring how their plan had gone wrong. Just when he thought he had recovered from the shock, she turned her head to him and through his tears; he saw the life leave her eyes. Sam's panicked voice brought dean's thoughts back to the situation at hand; he turned and moved to find the others when he felt a hot, sharp pain knock him forward onto his knees. He put his hand on the back of his head and as he stared at the blood now on his hand, his body fell to the floor unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James sat on the couch watching Kristen check her phone every minute. She didn't know it, but she was tapping her fingers on the hard table next to her and it was driving James insane.

"Kris, he'll call you when he can… you're going to put a dent in my coffee table." She looked at him in thought.

"What?… oh sorry" she placed her hands in her lap and he smiled at her.

"He'll be fine" James soothed.

She knew he was probably right but she couldn't help but worry. He said he would call her as soon as he got there and it had been too long… what if something had happened?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!

Well, there is only one chapter to go after this... I've already writen most of it. don't worry, the last chapter is long and i won't leave out any important parts. i may even write a sequel... if there's enough interest :)

Anyway... enjoy this chapter and i will have the finale up soon. let me know if you think i should start planning a sequel.

Keep smiling! Ash

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Last time: **__"He'll be fine" James soothed._

_She knew he was probably right but she couldn't help but worry. He said he would call her as soon as he got there and it had been too long… what if something had happened?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean's head was throbbing and he didn't know if he wanted to open his eyes just yet. Wherever he was, he knew he wasn't going to like it. He heard something moving across from him and nervously opened his eyes, expecting the worst.

"Dean, you're awake… oh thank god" Sam was tied up across from him, sitting uncomfortably on his knees. Dean looked at his brother; he didn't look too beat up. He had a cut on his head and some small scratches from where dean presumed he had fallen. He had a look of anticipation on his face, as if he was waiting for dean to yell and curse.

Dean cleared his throat, "Well that went well." He smiled at his brother while he took in their surroundings. They weren't at the log house anymore; they appeared to be on the top of an old warehouse.

"Where's Lee?" Dean asked, hoping that the twin had gotten away. Dean followed Sam's gaze to the bloodied figure of Lee to his left.

"Is he…?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I saw him moving before. He's pretty out of it though, looks like he put up one hell of a fight."

"That was one cunning trick they pulled" dean grumbled. "How the hell did they know we were coming?" He didn't wait to see Sam's shrug in response, as he began to tug at his bindings, the rope was tight against his skin and he didn't know how they were going to get out of this one.

"Dammit!" he breathed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kristen was now pacing the room, her worry escalating. James knew that he had to keep her calm… at least for now. "I'm so sick of just standing here doing nothing… maybe I should call Sam…" she walked over to where her phone lay but it was whisked away before she could pick it up. She looked up at James who stood there with her phone.

"Kris, I'm sure you're just overreacting. Lee will ring you as soon as he can… I know it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scott walked into the room, looking at the two Winchesters and Lee.

"Oh what a lovely sight… Hope you boys are getting along."

Dean sat up and tugged harder at his ropes, Sam glared at the vampire strolling in.

"You three were so easy to catch… I must say it was a bit of a disappointment. I thought I'd get a bit more fight out of you."

Dean was silently fuming, but Sam leaned forward and asked, "What do you want? How did you know about us coming? Where are we and why the hell…"

"Whoa whoa whoa… slow down there tiger… I'll let you in on my little plan… I mean, you and your buddies here are the main key to it." He smiled at the brothers. "All that has to happen for the rest of my plan to work is for the lovely Kris to find out about her friends and brother… she'll come running to your aid… and then she'll be mine again." He sits down at a chair by Lee's body, between the two Winchesters.

"She'll never fall for it. It's an obvious trap." Dean spat out at Scott.

"Oh she'll come. At first, I thought I'd just need her precious brother… but then when you two came into the picture…. I knew it would all work out. You see my darling Kristen happens to have a soft spot for you two… especially you Dean. When she hears you asking for help she'll act with little thought." He got up and strolled to Dean's side. "Let's give her a little call now shall we Dean?" He pulled out his phone and dialed Kristen's number. Dean knew that he couldn't pull Kris into this mess. Maybe if he was quiet she wouldn't believe Scott without investigating a bit more into it. Dean and Sam would have to remain silent, no matter what, if Kris was going to be able to think rationally. Dean looked across at his brother and hoped he was thinking the same thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kristen jumped up and ran to the phone. "Unknown Number?" she answered it anyway. "Lee?"

Scott's cocky voice rang in her ears. "Guess again love"

Kristen looked at James who was now sitting forward in his chair watching her. She lifted a trembling hand and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What have you done with him? …Scott? Where is he? I want to hear his voice…. God help you if you've hurt him, I swear I'll…"

She heard him chuckle over the line. "Oh calm down Kris, he's right here… though, he's unable to talk right now…."

"what have you done?" she whispered in fear.

"Let's not worry about that right now, I've been hanging out at our old spot with some of your mates Kris, and I've got to tell you, these boys are a laugh." She heard movement on the line. "Have a little chat to Kris for me will ya dean?"

Kristen held in a gasp, _'he has Dean? What about Sam? Oh god what is he doing?'_

The line remained silent and after a minute or so she heard Scott's voice in the background. "Now now dean…. Play along…." Then silence again.

Kristen didn't know what to think… could Scott have caught the boys? What if this is all a trick? Maybe she should just ring Sam's phone and see if he picks up. Just as she is about to hang up she hears some thing that chills her. Sam's voice was screaming out. "Deeeeeaaaan!!!!!"

Then the phone went dead, leaving a panicked Kristen and a confused James

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

Scott slowly pulled his fingers out of dean's chest, licking them clean.

"I hope you choke on it" dean grunts out through the pain.

Scott smiled at Dean, blood still lingering on his lips. Sam pulled tightly at his binds trying to get to his brother who is clear pain.

"Good work boys… Kris will be here soon thanks to you." Scott walks over to lee's unconscious form and kicks him in the side. "After all your attempts to protect her from me…. Soon she'll be mine and then she'll forget you."

"Do you actually think all this shit? Or do you just like the sound of your own voice?"

"Scott smiled at Dean's comment, "you're so confident that she won't fall for this aren't you?… you just wait and see."

"There's one major flaw in your plan Scott," Sam smiled at him. "Kristen may want to do something rash, but she's staying with someone who'll protect her. Someone that wont let her out of his sight."

"Oh you mean James? You're right; he won't let her out of his sight. However, there's a major flaw in _your_ plan. James won't stop her from coming here… he's the one who's bringing her here for me…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Kris lets out a frustrated sigh, why couldn't she have driven? She was the one who knew where they were going; she had driven to the old factory many times in the past. It was where her and Scott used to sneak out to when they wanted time alone to talk. Even then, the trip never seemed this long. "Come on James… drive faster! I know you can go faster!" James sighed and put his foot down on the floor, the car now speeding along the road.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys!

well... this is it... the end... what will happen?... will anyone survive?... read and find out :)

I just want to thank all of you that have reviewed throughout the story... it really means a lot. Please continue to let me know what you think because it will hopefully help me to become a better writer. I'm going to stop babbling now and let you all get into the reading.

Hope you all like. I have a few ideas for a sequel so let me know if you want one.

thanks people!

Ash

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Guilt dripped down James' throat and fed the regret that burned in his gut. How could he have betrayed the two people that had always been there for him? As the car skidded to a halt on the gravel, James looked at the old building in front of him, then, glancing at Kristen, he knew he had to set things right… somehow.

"I'm sorry," he said in barely a whisper. Kris turned slowly to him.

"What do you mean? James? What did you do? The tone in her voice made James almost believe that she already knew, that she had smelt the guilt on him.

"This is all my fault," he said, not able to meet her gaze. She immediately went into comforting-mode.

"No it's not James; you never could have known that this would…" she paused. "You couldn't…. you wouldn't…" tears had begun to form in her eyes, threatening to spill.

Kristen stepped out of the car and began walking quickly away.

"Kris wait!" James frantically got out following her. She turned quickly on her heal and began yelling at him. "You helped him didn't you?! How could you James?!" he went to speak but she held up her hand to stop him. "Nothing you say could EVER make this alright! You threw away my trust, my admiration," she sobbed, "my love… you threw it all away! You were like a brother to me and you betrayed me… you betrayed both of us!"

At that moment, they both noticed the crowd of vampires that had joined them. At the front of the group was Tracy.

"Hate to break this up, but I think Kristen's wanted upstairs," she cooed.

Kristen looked up at the building then back at James. He took one step forward and stopped when he noticed the vampires move forward as if to strike.

"I know I'll never make things right, but I'm going to try. I'll die trying Kris." With that, he turned to the vampires, flames sitting in his palms.

"Barbeque anyone?" he smiled as he began to throw fire at the vampires.

Kristen looked at his actions in shock. He turned to her.

"go get your brother!" he yelled. Kristen nodded, running up the stairs. She looked back quickly and saw as the vampires began to close in on her once closest friend.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dean looked across the room, Sam caught his gaze and the brothers stared at each other helplessly. _'Oh Sammy, I don't know how we're going to get out of this one.'_ They had been in some tough situations but this one wasn't looking good. Dean had always had a plan up his sleeve…. But not today. He looked over at Lee's still limp form. If he woke up, they might just be able to get the upper hand. Dean's arms were raw from the rope burn and his mouth hurt from the gag that had been put on so nicely by Scott. Scott now sat in front of the boys leaning forward on his seat chuckling to himself.

" I can smell her fear from here."

At the mention of Kristen, Sam and Dean both straightened up a bit more and dean returned his attention to trying and get out of the ropes while Sam tried again to see if Lee would wake up.

"Took your time" Scott looked up through the hair that had fallen down onto his face and smiled to Kristen who had just run onto the roof.

Kristen's face lost its color as she looked upon the scene in shock.

"Lee" she called out as she saw her brothers limp form. As she ran towards her twin, Scott stepped up and into her path, grabbing her arm.

"Now now Kris, he'll be fine… if you play along." Kris glared into his eyes, pulling her arm out of his grasp and running to Lee.

"Scott how could you?" She choked out, and then, as her rage in the situation grew so did her determination for revenge.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed.

Kris began to get up and move towards Scott when she noticed Dean and Sam tied up.

"You always loved your brother more than you loved me" Scott spat.

She moved over to Dean checking his face for reassurance that he was ok. She turned to Sam and when he saw the tears in her eyes, he gave her a nod showing that he was fine as well.

"You even love these two boys more than …" Scott choked on the rage and confusion in his words. Then yelled out in anger "you haven't even known them for a week and you love them more than me!!!"

Kris let out a tired breath. "Scott I used to love you… but now..." she shook her head "How could you possibly think this plan of yours was going to work? Hurting the people I love isn't the way to get me back!!!"

The two stared furiously into each other's eyes. "See Kris, that's where you're wrong. That's exactly how I'm going to win you back." In a flash, Scott had Sam in a headlock, leaning his chin on Sam's shoulder he took a deep breath of Sam's skin. He looked at Kristen and smiled at the fear and tension now filling his senses.

"When precious Sam is gone… and dean and Lee … who will you turn to? I'll be all you have left."

"You wouldn't," she barely whispered, not knowing if Scott had actually heard her.

He smirked at her comment, baring his fangs and tugging Sam's head to the side.

"Care to test that theory?" he laughed.

Dean began pulling against the ropes harder… their tightness cutting into his flesh. Kristen could hear Deans muffled curses and as she looked into Sam's eyes, she knew she was going to have to stop Scott on her own. Kristen looked at the scene before her; their safety lay in her hands.

There would be no chance of her winning a fight against Scott… she knew that he had picked this building for the exact purpose of this fight. Vampires would be waiting for Scott's call; all he would have to do is say the word and the rooftop would be swarming with them. She had no doubt in her mind that he would in fact kill the three boys… he was insane enough to do it… insane enough to believe that she would run to him after losing everyone else. There was only one thing she could do… and it tore apart every fiber in her to admit it.

Scott could see Kristen looking for a flaw in his plan, he was pretty sure that his plan was foolproof, but he couldn't risk it. As his mouth closed around Sam's neck, he knew what he had to do. His fangs began to press against Sam's soft flesh and Kristen, seeing the fear in Sam's face, knew that she had to do what she had promised her brother she wouldn't.

"Wait" she yelled, Scott stopped immediately, looking her in the eye.

Defeated, Kristen looked to the ground. "I'll go with you if you'll leave them alone."

Sam's look of fear was replaced by a look of horror as he realised Kristen's intention. Dean too knew what she had planned and his anger at her self-sacrificing behaviour radiated out, hitting Scott's senses.

Scott smiled, knowing he had broken her "these two don't look too happy about that deal."

Kristen couldn't bring herself to look at the two brothers; she knew that they would be pissed off that she had let him win. "Well I won't let them die for my mistakes…I should have killed you myself a long time ago."

Scott pushed Sam to the ground and walked quickly over to Kris… "Well… before you change your mind" grabbing her head and pulling it to the side, he began to lay hurried kisses on her neck, breathing in her scent.

'_How the hell could she be so reckless?'_ Dean shuddered with fury as he watched Scott's display of victory. Dean caught Kristen's eyes and saw the smile slowly spread across her face… did she have a plan? He thought about the possibility, and as he looked across to Sam, in search of his brother's opinion, he saw her reason for smiling. Lee was now awake and slowly getting to his feet. He gave Dean a quick wink and just as Scott was about to bite Kristen, she kneed him strongly in the groin. Lee raced to her side and they now faced Scott together, dean and Sam watching helplessly, much to their annoyance. Lee whispered something to Kristen and she ran to Sam's side, trying to untie the knots that bound him. When his hands were loose enough for him to untie them himself, she crawled over to Dean, trying to ignore the fight that was raging between Lee and Scott.

She looked up at Dean who was looking her straight in the eye and she started to lose herself in his eyes.

Lee let out an anguished yell and Kristen was brought back to reality. She got up, passing Sam who was having trouble with the rope on his ankles, and threw herself onto Scott's back. He quickly released the crushing grip he had on Lee. He reached over his shoulder, grabbing the wild girl who was tearing at the skin on his face. With one strong throw, he sent her flying back, her dazed body hitting the floor.

She lay there dazed for a few minutes, listening to the struggle behind her. Shaking her head slightly Kristen slowly sat up. Lee was now standing on the roof edge with Scott stalking towards him. Kristen's eyes lit up with a sense of hope as her brother's arm started to glow a bright red. "He's doing it," she whispered to no one in particular. Sam and Dean looked on in astonishment as Lee's arm took on a molten appearance. Sam could hear the fear filter through Scott's laugh, Scott clearly knew that he was in trouble.

Kris knew that her brother was tiring and yelled out "throw it…. end it for good!"

Lee followed her instructions; leaning forward he let out a blinding light of power towards Scott. The brothers tried to shelter their eyes but Kris continued to look on in the hope that Scott was gone forever. Tears ran down her face and she smiled sadly when she saw Scott's ashes. Now he had the peace that she had wished for him for so long.

Hearing Lee's voice call out to her in her head, she looked to him. Lee's exhausted body was now teetering on the edge of the building. Kristen stiffened in fear as her world slowed down, and she cried out in horror as her brother's unconscious body fell backwards to the ground below.

Sam looked on, frozen in shock as he watched Kristen run to the edge of the roof. Tears pooled in Dean's eyes as Kristen's voice tore through the surrounding forest screaming for her brother.

"Lee! Oh my god!!! Leeeee!!!!!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sam's body started burning with urgency as Kris ran past him in a panicked state, running down the stairway.

Sam stumbled over to Dean, and began untying his brother, his hands fumbling with the rope. Neither said any words… they just had to get down to Kristen. As soon as they were both free of their ropes they ran down the stairs, taking four steps at a time. Dean ran into his brother at the end of the stairway.

Neither was fully prepared for the heart tearing sight they stumbled upon. Kristen was huddled over a motionless figure on the ground. Her anguished sobs cried out, sending dread into the very souls of Dean and Sam. Dean ran forward, followed closely by his brother. Lee was dead; his body lay broken and limp under his sister's heartbroken form. Neither boy knew what to say or do. Dean moved forward slowly putting his hand on Kristen's shoulder, she was numb to his touch, numb to the world… all she knew was that her heart was broken… her twin was gone and it was all her fault. Lee's body began to glow. Blue flames begin to flick over Lee's body and up over Kristen's arms, but she didn't feel the burning heat of the flame. She only felt the gaping hollow that was once her soul. Dean pulled her off her brother's body and into his arms, her arms reaching out through the flames grasping for her twins touch.

"Noooo…. No …Lee!!!… Let me go… lee! No no no." After the flames had consumed most of Lee's body, returning it to the universe's energy, she turned in Dean's arms and began to sob into his chest. Sam watched on, tears flowing down his face as he remembered the pain he had felt when he had lost Jess, knowing that Kristen would be feeling like there was no point in living. Dean slowly rocked Kristen, her brother's body disappearing behind them. The three hunters, all lost in grief stayed there for what seemed like forever and Kristen's sobs died down well after the flames had gone out.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**_(Dramatic music)_ ...THE END... or is it?** yeah it is..._for now_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys,

I couldn't help it, i had to add this chapter just to give Lee a bit of closure. I'm sorry if you liked him... but his death was important to the story... trust me.

I am starting the sequel to this story in a few days... keep your eyes out for it. i promise some laughs and a few new interesting characters :)

anyway, let me know what you thought of 'No rest for the wicked' and if you have any ideas that you'd like me to consider for the sequel :) i can't promise anything though

keep smiling! (even though this is kinda a sad chap)

Ash

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Each night since Lee's Death had been the same. Dean and Sam would eventually fall asleep, leaving Kristen with her thoughts. As she lay there in the dark, those last few minutes with her brother would run through her head. She was there again, holding his shaking body in her arms, her tears mingling with his. He knew he was dieing and as he looked up into her eyes, she knew it too. No words were needed, they had each other and in those final moments, those final slowing heartbeats, even the last breaths, the love between the twins outweighed any sorrow.

As I lie here in your arms,

This memory I will keep.

As I die here in your arms,

My darling, do not weep.

I can feel your love surround me,

As I look into your eyes.

Forever happy I will be,

As I watch you from the skies.

So hold me in this moment,

And sing to me for a while.

All the years of torment,

Fade away in just your smile.

Kristen would wake up to the sound of her brother's voice, only to realize it had been a part of her dream. Her brother was truly gone. He would never be there by her side again. She would never hear his laugh or feel his embrace again. He would never walk her down the isle, or be there to hold his niece or nephew. She would never again see his smile or hear his voice speak her name.

He was gone, and she had never felt so alone.


End file.
